


A Second Chance

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Series: A Different Mortal [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: The Second Part of "A Different Mortal" Series





	A Second Chance

You look out your apartment window sadly. It’s been six years since the attack on New York and you still think about the mysterious man who calls himself Loki. Were you too harsh on him? You shake your head. Does he even think about you? You doubt it. It was one encounter many years ago, which is why you’re frustrated you’re still thinking about it. Loki never left your mind, no matter how hard you tried. Not much has changed in your life. Still in the same boring job, just got a few promotions since. You’ve been on a few dates, but none were as handsome as Loki. Your father was still in prison on murder charges, as he has most of your life. That might be why you freaked out about Loki killing innocent people. Besides the fact that it’s not okay. A knock on your door startles you. You don’t remember buzzing somebody into your building so you open your door with caution. Your jaw drops as Loki is standing in front of you in a black suit, with the blonde man from before, but he got a haircut. “Y-you.” You can barely breathe. “W-why aren’t you in prison, or something?”

“I-I am, in a way.” You can’t seem to breathe. “Y-you are (Y/n), right?”

“Yes.” You whisper. “Please, come in.” You let both men into your small apartment. “Loki, was it?” He nods. “W-why are you here?” You haven’t been this nervous in a long time.

“I wanted to apologize for that day, again.” Loki doesn’t meet your eyes. “I-I have changed, and now as part of proving myself worthy I have joined the Avengers to protect Migard. I know I don’t deserve a second chance, but, if you aren’t seeing anyone, I would still like to take you out sometime, just once if you aren’t comfortable.” You look down, weighing your options. “You’re allowed to say no, but I’ve thought about you every day since our meeting.”

_You hear your mother’s voice in the back of your head. “Everyone deserves a second chance, (Y/n), including your father.”_

“Everyone deserves a second chance.” You sigh. “Yes, I would love to go out with you sometime.” It starts storming and you jump at the thunder. Loki glares at his brother before taking your hand in his.

“I’m sorry for intruding on you.” He kisses your knuckles softly.

“You’re not.” You blush, feeling foolish a storm scared you. “When did you want to go out?” Loki smirks and your blush deepens.

“I was going to say now, but…” You both look at the down pouring rain. “That seems like a bad idea.” You laugh.

“I’m off tomorrow at six, did you want to meet for dinner?”

“How about I pick you up at seven-thirty for dinner?” He smirks. “I want to prove myself, especially to you.”

You lose your breath at his charming smile. “Okay.” You look away quickly. The storm is still coming down and you feel bad making him walk in it. “Stay, at least until the storm has passed.” He looks at his brother.

“It won’t effect me.” You frown, confused.

“Do you mind if I have some privacy with her?” Loki frowns at his brother. You can tell Thor is reluctant.

“Be back as soon as the storm passes.” He leaves and Loki smiles down at you.

“Both of you could have stayed.”

“I wanted to be alone with you. It’s hard enough to express my feelings, let alone when my brother is present.” Loki cups your cheek. “I have regretted how I acted all these years. Please, forgive me.”

“I have.” You smile before leading him to your couch to sit. “So, tell me about yourself.” You look at him interested.

“I-I am not interesting.” Loki looks at his hands. You frown at him.

“A man who runs around in some weird armor, a cape, and a golden helmet isn’t interesting? What kind of world do you live in?” He chuckles, which makes you smile. “Please tell me?” He looks at you nervously. “Come on, I’m the one who’s really boring! All I do is work and read, I’m not interesting at all!”

“I-I am a prince of Asgard, Thor’s younger adopted brother.” You smile as he finally opens up to you. You encourage him to continue by holding his hand and nodding your head. “I didn’t know I was adopted until about eight years ago? Something like that.”

“Why not sooner?” You whisper. Loki looks at you confused.

“I don’t know myself.” He sighs and lifts your chin to meet his eyes. “I fear of scaring you off.” You smile.

“You can’t scare me off, but you might piss me off.” Loki laughs. How could a simple mortal make him feel so happy? “Trust me, if you had met my dad…” You don’t continue.

“Darling, what is it?” His arm is around your waist, pulling you to his side.

“He’s been in prison most of my life, yet my mother insists on keeping contact with him. Even after he confessed to what he did to all those women, after he confessed he imagined my mother when he killed them.” You start crying.

“Really?” You nod and he pulls you into his lap. “I’m so sorry, my sweet angel.” He kisses your hair.

“I don’t talk to him, but he tries to make contact. That’s why I moved here, to get away from that.” He pets your hair gently. “Please, don’t think less of me because of him.”

“Why would I even think that, darling?” Loki forces you to look at him. “Look at me, I’ve done worse things than your father, yet you are allowing me into your life. How could I blame you for being his daughter?”

“You’d be surprised how many failed relationships I’ve had where that’s the reason they leave.”

“Then they are pompous mortals who believe themselves to be perfect.” Loki smiles down at you. “I could never blame you for your father’s crimes, as I hope some day people won’t blame my offspring, if I have any, for mine.” You blush, realizing you’ve been crying on his shoulder and still in his lap. He smirks. “It’s alright, my dear. It will come out.” Loki looks out the window watching the rain pound against it. “It doesn’t seem to be letting up.” You see a small smile on his face, like there’s something he knows that you don’t. Loki smirks down at you. “Why don’t we move our date up to now?”

“Where would we go?” You look at him confused. He smiles.

“Close your eyes.” You frown at him skeptically, but obey him. You feel him move his arms and hear something under his breath. “Okay, open.” You gasp at the sight of your kitchen. You’re still sitting in Loki’s lap on the couch, but your kitchen is rearranged in a formal manner. Two candles are lit and there are flowers on the table, with a nice dinner ready for you two.

“How—”

“Magic.” He smiles at your reaction. If this impressed you, he can’t wait to see your other reactions. “Come, my dear. Dinner is ready.” You slowly get off him and realize your clothes have changed too. You’re in an emerald silk dress you could probably never afford in your life.

“Did you see me naked?” You blurt out. Loki laughs as that’s your first thought.

“No, darling, I wouldn’t do the dishonor.” He takes your hand and leads you to the table. Loki dishes out the food and looks at you nervously as you try it. You moan at how good it tastes.

“This is amazing!” You stare at him in awe. “I’m in disbelief.” He smiles proudly, glad you’re enjoying one of his favorite Asgardian dishes. “Loki, I-I don’t know how to say thank you.”

“Darling, trust me, this is nothing.” He smirks at you. You blush and start eating again. Loki can’t take his eyes off you as you smile more than you have in the past decade. “I’m glad you enjoy this.”

Loki finishes his food and you look at him in wonder. If he was really trying to sweep you off your feet, it’s working. “Loki?” He looks at you and sees tears in your eyes. “Thank you, I am touched by this gesture.” He frowns. All he did was make a nice setting and a nice meal, it wasn’t even that hard for him.

“Is everything alright?” Loki takes one of your hands in his. “Did I cross the line? Is this too nice?”

“N-no, this is perfect!” You smile.

“Then what’s wrong?” He stands and makes his way to you.

“This is the most effort anyone has put into trying to get me.”

“So, it is too nice?” He pulls you up slowly. “I’m sorry, darling. I just wanted to impress you. I planned this for a long time in case I ever ran into you again.”

“No, Loki, this is so wonderful.” You cup his cheek. “I just don’t know how to thank you.” Loki leans down and kisses you gently.

“You just did, with those soft lips of yours.” You pull him into another, needier kiss. “Now, my dear,” he chuckles. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. We have a while before going to that stage.” You whine in need and Loki has to check himself. He wants nothing more than to have his way with you, but he doesn’t want to rush things. “Come and tell me about your Midgardian library.” You smirk and pull him to the couch to tell him of all the stories you’ve read. Loki smiles and listens intently, never wanting to miss a word.


End file.
